


I'm a stitch away from making it

by rabbitorahabit



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, America's Suitehearts (Music Video), America's Suitehearts AU, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals??, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: "You’re explaining my surgery to me and I have no clue what you’re saying but wow, you’re so attractive" AUcredit to @dailyaus on tumblr for the prompt





	I'm a stitch away from making it

"Well, i'm going to have to do this, whether you like it or not.." Benzedrine was saying, even though Sandman could barely care less about what surgery he was having. 

He'd rather admire the doctor himself instead of his handiwork, and that's saying a lot. He glanced back up at the doctor beside him, taking in his features once more. 

He has a soft face, short sideburns, yellow feathery top-hat style, light pink lipstick and even blush to go along with it. He was so goddamn cute, how could someone be that cute?

Sandman only sighed dreamily and sat up from the hospital bed he was laying on previously, not paying attention to him now. 

He always loves the way Benzedrine's eyes would grow weary or distant, how he would motion to objects with his hands to make him seem dramatic, the way he gives Sandman a hug each time they leave other for a while. The list could go on even more, but then it would be endless. 

"Sandman," He started, "Are you listening to me?" 

"What? uh-yeah, benze. sure am." Sandman replied, snapping back to reality and turning back to him. 

"No you aren't," Shit. Here it comes. "If you were listening, you would've told me what surgery i'm doing to you." Oh, thank god. 

"Uh, ah..one for weight loss i thought it was?" He only asked and Benzedrine let out a small "huff" sound and he flinched slightly. 

"Yes, that's right. and what were you thinking about might i ask?" He asked back to Sandman. Oh no. 

He gulped a bit and watched as Benzedrine put on his medical gloves, looking right back at Sandman with a confused expression. 

"You, i was thinking about you." He said plainly and automatically. 

He smirked a little as he saw Benzedrine's face turn flush pink like his makeup. "Y-you were?" He stuttered, 

"Yes," Sandman replied, following with, "I think i'm in love with you Doctor."


End file.
